


От холодной воды не умирают

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело было после драки. Драки только этих двоих или какой-то еще - автор не в курсе. Просто зарисовка, вырванная из неизвестного автору контекста. Автор бы сказал, что это АУ, но мир тот, канон тот, а слэш в этом случае априори АУ, так что в предупреждения АУ не включена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От холодной воды не умирают

Озеро стелилось перед ними стеклянно-прозрачной поверхностью воды, чуть подернутой рябью от ветра. Беллами невольно передернул плечами.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь туда нырять?  
— Я уверен, что не хочу больше ходить освежеванным бифштексом на ножках, — зло огрызнулся Мерфи и спустился ниже. — Холодная вода еще никого не убила.

Беллами сделал несколько шагов за ним.

— Наблюдать будешь? — остановил его издевательский и не менее холодный, чем озеро, голос.  
— А ты собрался принимать ванны? — совесть грызла Беллами не настолько сильно, чтобы не язвить в ответ.  
— Вообще только умыться, но если ты извращенец, то это твои проблемы, — пожал здоровым плечом Мерфи и стянул разодранную рубашку через голову. Неуклюже настолько, что Беллами чуть не рванулся помогать, но вовремя удержался.

Когда Мерфи склонился над водой, взгляд Беллами упал на его спину. Он никогда раньше не видел столько шрамов на квадратный сантиметр. Рука сама потянулась, чтобы коснуться неровной глянцево-розовой поверхности кожи. Едва он дотронулся до первого шрама кончиками пальцев, как Мерфи замер. Просто застыл, опустив руки, неловко наклонившись к воде.

Пальцы скользнули вдоль длинной, протянувшейся наискосок от плеча до пояса, бороздки.

— Это земляне? — тихо спросил Беллами, не ожидая ответа, но Мерфи ответил, так и не пошевелившись, глуховато, но отчетливо:  
— Тогда, когда вы меня изгнали. Они хотели знать о лагере.

Беллами не мог отвести ни руки, ни взгляда. На какую-то долю секунды он представил все эти шрамы живыми, залитыми кровью порезами и разрывами, и у него потемнело в глазах. Видимо, он вздрогнул, потому что Мерфи фыркнул и выпрямился, стряхивая его руку:

— Не трясись. В этом ты не виноват, я сам им попался.

Он хотел промолчать, ведь Мерфи сам дал ему повод заткнуться, но у него все равно вырвалось:

— Три дня?!

Мерфи развернулся, гибко и плавно, так, что их лица оказались рядом, на одном уровне, цепко поймал взгляд Беллами своим и сказал, четко выговаривая слова, словно ловя кайф от каждого:  
— Трое гребаных суток. Каждый час, каждую минуту. Они посменно работали.

Он усмехнулся своей фирменной нагловатой ухмылкой, но светлые, прозрачные как вода в озере, глаза не смеялись:  
— Я столько ждал, когда хоть кто-нибудь спросит. Но всем насрать. Все только и помнят, что я привел землян… Впрочем, это уже неважно. Но спасибо, что поинтересовался.

Ухмылка все еще кривила четко очерченные, не тронутые ссадинами губы, когда Беллами сгреб спутанную гриву волос на его затылке ладонью, и захватил эти упрямо изогнутые губы своими.

Он так был уверен, что сейчас его столкнут в воду, что, когда Мерфи ответил, чуть не свалился туда сам, и удержали его только сильные руки, обхватившие за плечи.

— Холодная вода еще никого не убила, — сказал Беллами куда-то в чуть колючую щеку, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
— Будет лучше нырять туда без одежды, тебе не кажется? Нам еще обратно идти, — хрипловато отозвался Джон, тоже не разжимая рук.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
